Fallen
by Jennifer Louise Cullen
Summary: Edward chooses his new maid as the Cullen's have moved. It just so happens to be Bella Swan... Will anything happen between them? My friend had an input to this so I wanna thank her so much!
1. Chapter 1: Moving

I wanna thank my friend for her helpful ideas in this story! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1- Moving. **

"Come on Edward, we won't wait forever!" Rosalie shouted to me. I knew that we did have forever thanks to Carlisle, but I got the joke. Why we were moving so soon was a complete and utter mystery to me. We'd only been here a year! I heard we were moving to a small town in Washington called Forks, I'd heard of it but never been there, but that would soon change.

I grabbed my cases and then jumped in the Rolls Royce with my family. I sat next to Alice, the one a bit younger than me. Next to her was her love, Jasper. They were both so optimistic it was unbelievable. Opposite them was Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie, the one who hated what she was and Emmett the fun loving bear. That left in the front of the car, Carlisle and Esme. Our parents for all intense and purposes. Carlisle sped off and then we hit the road to get to our new home.

"I'm bored." Alice whined. I laughed and told her we were only an hour into our three hour drive. With that said we ended up playing rock paper scissors. She always won thanks to her premonitions, It was so unfair. Even if I could read her mind, she'd change it. Sneaky little pixie… "You two need to grow up…" Rosalie said to us both. Alice snickered at her and then continued her little game with me.

We ended up playing this and then I-spy the rest of the way. Jasper joined in with us whilst Rosalie and Emmett were being mushy with each other; as par usual. Carlisle and Esme were mainly talking about the moving of the family. We'd now be the Olympic Coven of vampires as it was the Olympic Peninsula we'd be moving to. To be honest it would be nice as a change.

Finally when we arrived at the house it was surrounded in forest. It was huge! Esme picked well. Words couldn't describe how beautiful this home was, it had so many windows making it light and open. A protruding dome for bay windows, about four floors and then the garden with the lake running around it. I was awestruck like the rest of my family. Surely if my heart was still beating it would have stopped.

We got out of the car and then went to the front door. Carlisle put the key in to reveal the hall way. It was so big with two sets of stairs curving round to meet and then carrying on to the second floor. We put our bags down and then waited for a moment. "Go and choose your rooms" Esme announced to us all. Like little children the rest of my siblings went rushing with their inhuman speed. Alice held onto Jaspers hand and literally dragged him behind her whilst they went to find their perfect room. Rosalie did the same with Emmett. Esme took hold of Carlisle's hand and then walked slowly to the stairs as they did the same as the others. I went up the stairs on my own. I was the odd one out in my family, the only one without a mate. Tanya from the Denali coven had registered her liking for me many a time, but I knew she wasn't the one for me. I would know the one as soon as I see her.

Thanks for reading! Please press the button below and tell me what you think.... I will post the next chapter up if I get reviews. Thanks again!!


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing

**A/N: Here's it is, chapter 2. Thank you for so many alerts. I would love to hear what you have to say so please, R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Seeing**

As usual we'd hired staff for the household chores. Esme and Carlisle felt it was right for people to do our jobs, what with being a highly respected family and all. All of us got a maid of our own; we hired a chimney sweeper, a gamekeeper and a few others. They were due here tomorrow for their first day of work at our manor at eight in the morning. All of us would be awake, for we didn't sleep. I watched the night turn to day in my new room. It was on the top floor of the manor and had the most amazing view of the forest which surrounded us. I loved it and lay there on my bed watching the dawn break.

We all arose at half past six, we went downstairs and watched TV. It was rubbish as we hadn't had TiVo installed yet, that was only happening tomorrow. We ended up putting a DVD on to pass the time; Dorian Grey was chosen so we all sat down and watched it.

At eight on the dot, the workers arrived here. Carlisle let them in and then lined them up in the hall so he could see them. We all joined him and then looked at our staff. One child stood out to me, he was about 3 and had short brown hair with huge chocolate eyes. Next to him stood a few adults (male and female) and then the line ended. "Choose your worker" Carlisle said to us all. Rosalie and Alice chose first, they chose two young women. The rest all chose before me, only leaving one maid left… a small, brown haired and brown eyed woman. She had her head down and was biting her bottom lip, as if to be embarrassed. I walked over to her and then looked down upon her. "I'll have you…" I said turning to look at my family. They nodded and then went away to show their servants around. I put my index finger under her chin so I could see her face. I was in total amazement; she was beautiful! She sucked in a breath and then lead her gaze away from me to the boy I described earlier. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked up at her and then smiled. She picked him up and placed him on a side grip. I looked at him and saw the resemblance to her. I nodded the way upstairs and showed her to my room. She was so silent. I didn't even know her name and she was mine! "I'm Edward by the way." I said as I turned round to see her. She smiled and nodded. "Erm.. I'm Bella and this is my son, Jake." She said, shyly. When she said they boy was her son, it wasn't much of a shock to me. The resemblance was bewildering! "The pleasure is all mine Bella" I said to her. She smiled and then continued to follow me around the house.

Once the tour was over, I took her to the servants quarter in the basement. I must say it was rather luxurious to know that the servants would be sleeping here. I shown her and her son to their bed and then told them their first chores. Jake was the chimney sweeper for the house and didn't have any to sweep as we hadn't had a long fire burning yet. He sat down and then kissed Bella lightly on the cheek. "I love you mama" he said to her. She smiled and then got up. "I only need you to make my bed and dust and polish my room, other than that you are free Bella." I told her. She bowed her head and then got to work.

I left the servant quarters and then went to watch some TV with Esme. She had put on The Tyra Banks Show, where the new winner of America's Next Top Model was on and so was Brad Pitt. As you can imagine Tyra was ecstatic as usual and boucy and bubbly too. It made Esme like the show though so she didn't complain. About half an hour later we heard a knock on the living room door. I turned my head and saw Bella there. She had the dusting and polishing appliances with her in her hand and then looked up at me. "I've finished Sir." She said, vulnerably. I got up and went over to her. "I will inspect now. Please follow me." I said, walking away. She did and we were in my room in no time. I walked in to find it immaculate, Bella stood by the entrance to it looking worried. "Did you hoover too?" I asked, my back turned towards her. "Erm, yes Sir, is there a problem with that because if there is I-" I silenced her by putting my index finger over her mouth. "Bella, there is no problem what so ever. You saved yourself another chore… go to the quarters and look after Jake, I'm sure he would have missed you…" I said, letting my finger fall off her mouth. She smiled and then bowed to me, and started to walk away. I stayed in my now immaculate room laying on my perfectly made bed, thanks to my maid, Bella. I don't know what it was about her, I had some sort of magnetic pull towards her. It almost felt as strong as a gravitational pull. What was it about this Bella..?

* * *

**A/N: hhhmmmm I wonder what's going through Edward's mind about this Bella... Hehe, they've met now what will the future bring them both....? R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE *Alice pout*!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 for you. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you thought!! R&R... Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Answers**

A week had passed us by quickly and day by day the pull towards my maid, Bella, had become stronger. What was it with her?! For God's sake, she was my maid! A servant girl; nothing else!

"Bella, come here please" I asked. She came rushing to me and stood in front of me, breathless. That's when it hit me, her scent was so fragrant, like sweet butterscotch. I almost chocked it was that potent. I sucked in a breath and held it. "Sir, are.. are you OK?" Bella asked worried. I squeezed my eyes shut until the stone hard skin creased and then nodded. "I need you to hoover, dust and tidy my room and there's some laundry in my basket. I expect it done by 5pm." I told her. She still looked concerned and then nodded. She bowed slightly and then went away to the newly set chores. I rejoined Alice in the living room with Rosalie. They had some operatic music playing lightly, even for our ears. "Are you alright Edward, you look awful…" Alice said as she arose from her chair. I nodded and then put my head in my hands. I ran my fingers through my now messy locks and shook my head. This Bella had some sort of charm… an enchantment not known to man, immortal, children of the moon or anyone. She was a total enigma. "I can't tell you anything. I shouldn't even be thinking what I am." I said to them both. I walked out swiftly and then shut the door behind me.

I walked to my room and then went to see Carlisle. He was in his office, dealing with the mountains of paperwork from the hospital he now worked in. I knocked on the door and then waited for Carlisle to allow my entrance. He did so I opened the door and then looked at Carlisle deep in the eye. "Carlisle, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and gestured for me to sit down on the chair facing him. "What is it son?" He asked. I sighed and thought to myself that I might as well just come out and say it. "It's Bella. I don't know what to do! Her scent appeals to me so much, making me extra thirsty yet I feel a pull towards her and day by day it grows stronger, like a gravitational pull. I feel very… _protective_ of her also. What's wrong with me? She's my maid for God's sake!" I told him. He nodded, put his elbow on the desk and rested his head on his fisted hands. "_La tua cantante…_Her blood appeals to you so much. The pull you feel is because of that. She's your singer, Edward. You cannot hide the feelings you experience. You must tell her Edward, you are putting yourself and Bella at great risk. She does not know of our kind, yet she must find out. I will leave it up to you what you want to do." He said to me. I nodded and thanked him.

By the time I was done, Bella was descending down the stairs. She was done, time to inspect. I looked at her and told her to stay there. She followed me, like I asked to my room and then waited for my verdict. "Perfect as usual Bella. You are free to go." I told her. I was still psyching myself up to tell Bella everything. When, were, how would it happen? Only I had control of that. I stayed in my spotless room and then had an epiphany; get Bella late at night when everyone is in their rooms and tell her then, that way I will have some time to think about what I'm going to say. That was the only plan I could come up with. All I could do now was wait until the later hours were upon us and Bella was asleep… I hope this _plan_ works.

Watching the clock was the most agonizing thing I've done in all of my existence. It was finally half past three so the rest of the family would be in their locked rooms, busy so they wouldn't know what I was up to. I grabbed my robe and threw it over myself. I walked slowly out of my room onto the landing and then used my vampiric speed to get me to the entrance of the servant's quarters. I opened the door to hear light breathing and some form of snoring. I descended the creaky stairs as quickly as possible and then went over to Bella and Jakes part of the dormitory. Jake was sound asleep and so was Bella. Now was my time. I scooped her up into my arms and then went back to my room as fast as I possibly could. I shut and locked the door behind me and then placed Bella gently in the middle of my bed. She was still asleep, but not as soundly. She was dreaming an odd dream by the look of her expressions. It was then she woke up. She jerked up and then flopped back down to the bed. She looked around her surroundings and then gasped. Her eyes looked wild with fear when she saw me and I thought she was going to burst into a scream.

"Bella… are you alright my dear?" I asked stroking her forehead. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and turned her gaze towards me. "I, er, I think so Sir. How did I end up here? If you don't mind me asking." She asked. I told her I brought her here as I needed to say something to her. "Bella, I don't know how to say this in words to you. You entrance me every day, you do all the chores I ask of you perfectly… you, oh Bella…" I trailed off as I flung myself into an embrace. Her arms were down by her sides as she didn't expect it. She slowly reciprocated and sighed. "You amaze me everyday Bella. I feel drawn to you every day and each day it gets stronger. I feel like I must protect you, I would stay here, with you for eternity like this and never let anyone hurt you…." I whispered to her. She gasped and then sighed. She pulled away to look at me, revealing all the tears which were streaming down her flushed cheeks. "You mean it Sir? Truly?" She asked, catching her breath. I smiled and nodded at her. She closed her eyes slowly and then bowed her head. I put my index finger under her chin and then lifted her head back up. "No more calling me "Sir". Edward… Why are you crying? Is there something you want to say?" I asked, pulling away so I could see her fully. She nodded quickly and looked at me. I pulled her to my lap and let her sit there facing me. "I don't want a repeat of my past, Edward. When I was with my ex; James, Jake's dad, he abused me, physically and verbally. I almost lost Jake thanks to him. He broke my ribs, punchering my lung and hit my abdomen many times. I was seven months along so it was dangerous. I was saved though, luckily my friend Angela found me just in time and took me to the hospital. They delivered Jake then and then saved me. I was on oxygen for months on end. I never really went back to the whole relationship thing after that, it scared me. It was just me and Jake then, James is in prison for life." She told me. Her past troubled me. I reached out for her arm and then saw scars from the top to the middle of it. Gashes, slices and pieces of skin were mangled because of him… how dare he violate such a beautiful creature. "I'm sorry Bella. I would never let anyone hurt you. Please understand that" I told her, stroking the back of her head. She nodded and smiled slightly. "Erm… Edward, I need to say something... I have felt the exact same way as you the day we arrived here. I'm glad you chose me and that I was left till last. I- I'm falling for you." She admitted. I looked her deep in her amazing chocolate depths and the told her something. "I fell for you Isabella Swan the day we met." I whispered. She shuddered from the coldness and my words. I pulled her closer to me so our foreheads were touching. She smiled and then looked away and at the clock. "I better get some sleep." She said to me as a yawn broke from her. "You're more than welcome to stay up here. I'll go and get Jake for you." I told her. She lay down and I left. I still had one more thing to tell her… my deepest and darkest secret of all… what I truly am. A vampire. I got a sleeping Jake and took him to his mother. She tucked him in and watched him sleep. She turned to me and sighed. "Bella, I need to tell you something. Please don't freak out or anything. That's the last thing I want. Bella. I'm a va- a vam- vampire…" I trailed off. She gasped and looked worried. "Me and my family Bella, are all vampires. We survive off animals. I would never hurt you or your beloved son, believe me, please." I begged. She hugged me and whispered a few words to me. "I know you wouldn't. I believe you Edward. Every word of it." She whispered, honestly. I smiled and thanked her. "Sleep Bella. I'll watch over you and Jake. Good night…" I said as I lay down next to her. She lay down and then fell into a deep slumber whilst I watched her and her son for the rest of the nightly hours until the morning arose.

Today was a Saturday; the workers all had the weekends off as part of their payment. Esme and Carlisle payed them exceptionally well, I suppose they deserved all of it for all their work throughout the year.

Bella woke up at half past seven. I was sat in my chair reading an old and tattered book. Alice had recently put me onto the True Blood series. So far it were good, but I was only on the first book- Dead Until Dark. "Good morning Bella. Did you sleep OK?" I asked as I walked over towards the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. I knelt down on the floor next to the bed and looked at her. She turned towards me and smiled. "God, your bed is so much more comfy than the ones in the quarters. And yes, I slept fine thank you. I'm sure Jake did too. Thank you Sirr-Edward." She said to me. I smiled and knelt up even higher so I was closer to her. She turned her head and smiled at me. I could easily get lost in them chocolate wonders and not mind one bit. "Would you like to come for a ride with me? Jake can join us…" I asked, wondering her answer. Her eyes gleamed and then she nodded. "It sounds lovely, Edward. Where shall we go?" She asked. I thought for a moment. "How about into town, I've never been there so I would like to see what there is there." I told her. She had a thinking face on her which turned to a face which said- I've had an idea. "Forks isn't great for "town", Port Angeles however…" She trailed off. I silenced her by putting my index finger to her lips and then smiled. "Port Angeles it is then.." I informed her. She nodded her head up and then got up out of bed. Her pyjamas flowed with her as she walked, until she tripped over the side of my bed, luckily I caught her before anything could happen. She thanked me and then went to open the locked door, but someone (to my surprise) flung it open with a look of playfulness and joy…. Only one person that could be….

* * *

**A/N: Press the green button please and tell me what you think or PM me... Thanks for reading, chapter 4 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Outing

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been busy with studying and other things. I hope you enjoy chapter 4!! R&R PLEASE!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Outing**

"I knew I was right! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I'm good…" They said as they walked off. Luckily they were alone as the family went hunting. I turned to Bella who looked scared. She didn't know what to do with herself by her looks. "MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN! GET HERE NOW!" I commanded. She was in front of me in an instant, smiling and giggling. "God, Edward. Calm down. I saw it happen before alright? I haven't told anyone and I won't if that's what you and Bella want." She said, turning serious. "Please, only us three know. And we would like to keep it that way." I told her. She nodded and smiled at me. She then barged past me and then went to Bella who was sat at the end of my bed. She hugged her intensely. "Eerrmmm… can- can't breathe" Bella said, breathlessly. Alice let go of her and smiled at her. "I'm Alice. I'm a hugger so be aware." She said as she stood the both of them up. Bella giggled and then walked away. She said she was going to take a shower and be back ASAP. Jake was still asleep on my bed, curled up tightly in a foetal position. Adorable he was. So much like Bella.

Bella returned with her hair wrapped up in a towel and her clothes on. She said she'd dry her hair and then we could get going. There would be no chance of the family knowing as they were on a hunting trip out of town…. Thank God. Just me, Bella, Alice and Jake. After Bella was done I took her to the garage, a room she had never seen. She still had her sleeping boy in her arms. "Do you want me to hold him Bella?" I asked. She turned her head to me and then nodded. I was actually hoping she would say yes, the first time I would get to hold Jake. She passed me him and then looked around in shock at how many cars there were. "Which one is yours?" She asked walking slightly forward. I joined her, Jake moved his head so he was more comfy and then carried on with his sleep. Bella laughed at my shocked response. "Don't worry, he moves a lot. He seems to like you Edward. Whenever I handed him to his dad or to my dad or mum he screamed for me, even if he was asleep. He's never took to anyone so quickly. I'm glad…" Bella said to me as she turned around. I smiled and looked at him. Bella shifted my arm so it was locked on him in a hug style. I smiled and so did she. I stroked his head and then shown Bella to my Volvo c30. "Nice car…" She said looking at it in admiration. I thanked her and then opened the door for her. I passed her her son and then went with my inhuman speed to the other side and then turned the engine on. "You're gonna have to show me the way you know?" I admitted. She laughed. "I know, you turn from your house to the main road and then down to the highway. Then you just follow the signs. It's easy" She told me. I revved the engine and then took off. She was surprised at how fast I was going. "You sure you won't get caught by police speeding? I'm good friends with the chief of the police thanks to James and he would kill me if he found me with a speeder." She asked holding Jake tightly to her. "Bella I'm positive. I always drive at this speed" I informed her. She seemed OK with that said. Jake was starting to get restless and eventually woke up. He looked around at his surroundings. "Where we Mama?" He asked sleepily. Bella told him he was going out for the day with me and her. He looked around and saw me. He smiled at me and then was silent.

The drive to Port Angeles was easy. Bella was right. I got out of the car and then opened her door for her and Jake. He seemed pleased at where we were. Jake ran to me and clutched onto my leg. He looked up and then pouted his lip. He was even cuter than my pixie sister when he did that. I lifted him up and placed him in the position I had him in before after Bella shifted my arm. He rested his head on my shoulder and looked around. "Where we go Edward?" He asked. I looked around the shops and then thought to myself that the two of them never had breakfast. "We'll go to McDonalds first, let's get the hungry fed" I said walking towards Bella. We walked side by side to McDonalds with Jake in my arms. I opened the door and sat the two of them down. "What would you like?" I asked. "A bacon and egg McMuffin please and a coffee." Bella told me. I looked to Jake next. "What would you like mister?" I asked playfully. He giggled and smiled. "I wan a appy meal and coke." He said to me. Bella looked at her son and then told him they didn't have them in the morning. "Just get him two hash browns and a hot chocolate." Bella told me. I went to get the food and was back within minutes. They seemed to thoroughly enjoy the food. It was gone in a matter of minutes.

"Where first Bella?" I asked. She looked at her son in my arms and then nodded to the left. "Wal-Mart. I need a few supplies for Jake here." She said to me. I followed her and helped her with all of her things. We then went to the small park area for children and let Bella's son play there. Me and her just sat together talking. "There's so many things I want to ask you Bella." I told her. "Ask away…." She answered, optimistically. "How old are you? How long have you lived in Forks? When did you find out you were having Jake? What did your parents say? And lastly… o, it er, doesn't matter" I trailed off. She looked like she was waiting for the end of my sentence, but then left it. "I'm 18, I've lived in Forks for a while, but I'm originally from Arizona. I found out about Jake when I was two months along, my foster parents were disappointed in me and everything, but they said if I wanted this then so be it. My parents died in a huge accident on the road. After I had him, we didn't speak much after that and we still don't. And go on, what's the last question?" She asked as she moved closer to me. I sucked in a huge breath and then sighed as she wanted to know a question which has haunted me. "Why can't I read your mind Bella? I can read everyone's mind apart from yours. You are an enigma Bella, honestly." I told her. She looked shocked. "Oh, erm, is there something wrong with my brain then?" She asked worriedly. I chuckled at her. "Bella, I tell you I can read minds and you ask if there's something wrong with you. You make me laugh you know that?" I said to her. She smiled and then went to get Jake so we could carry on with our day.

We left at about half four. Mainly we were walking around and talking about things. She seemed to enjoy the day and so did her son. He asked for me to hold him again whilst we walked to the car, I obliged his wish. "You seem to like Edward don't you Jake?" Bella asked as she nuzzled him. He giggled and then nodded. "Edward cool. Not like daddy, that good. Jake like Edward, he like a pwopper daddy to Jake!" He said as he smiled. Bella smiled and looked at me. Tears were welling up in her chocolate eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her, concerned. "He has a father figure now. You don't know how much this means to me, he has someone to look up to." She answered me, catching her breath. I stroked his head and let it rest on my shoulder. He was asleep almost instantly. Bella and I walked back to the car and then sped off back to the manor. We decided on the way home that we wouldn't wait to tell the family about our feelings. It would be best to get that awkward part out of the way. We would do it together and then tell them the morning after they arrive…

* * *

**A/N: So what you think? Tell me if you liked it please, it only takes a few minutes... I really appreciate every review which goes on here! Thanks again, I'll do my best to update quicker too!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tell, Tell, Tell

**A/N: Chapter 5 up now. Hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you think of it please, it means a lot to me… Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter ** **5- Tell, Tell, Tell**

The day before me and Bella broke the news to my family had arrived. Funnily enough Jake enjoyed going up the chimneys, he liked getting messy and climbing, Bella told me. I found this rather cute. Bella didn't have many chores to do as I tried for both our sakes to keep my room tidy. She appreciated this a lot.

At 3pm, the workers had finished. I cooked Bella and Jake a nice meal as they had been working extra hard to my knowledge. I cooked them pork chops and vegetables. They seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. "How are we going to break the news to the rest of your family easily?" Bella questioned me. "To be honest Bella, I really don't know. I will speak to Carlisle as he already knows about this, I'm sure he'll have a say in the breaking news part." I answered. She nodded and then continued on with her meal. Once they were both done, they had a bath and then Bella and I tucked Jake in to bed in my room. "Will you read me a bedtime story?" Jake asked me. I turned round to look at him pouting his lip. I couldn't say no to that. "What would you like me to read you?" I asked. He scurried to the bottom of the bed and then lifted up a small book that read _Green Eggs and Ham_. I took the book off him and then sat at his side on the bed. He curled up to me and then let me start the story. After me reading five pages, he was asleep. Curled up in my arms, peacefully. Bella walked in and smiled. She offered to move him, but I didn't want her to. She sat on Jake's other side so he was in the middle of us all and talked to me about random things. Her eyes started to go funny as she was on the edge of oblivion. "Sleep Bella. I'll be here all night" I told her. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light and in the land of sleep, which to me (sadly) was a restricted place.

When 3am arrived the family came in. I knew I had to talk to Carlisle alone so as soon as I saw him I asked him for a private word. He obliged my wishes and took me into his office. "I've told Bella how I feel and she felt the same way. Everything is fine between us all, I just need to tell the rest of us. I promised Bella we would do that together so have everyone in the living room at 7:30." I informed Carlisle. He seemed pleased with the news I gave him and congratulated me. He said to me that they'd be waiting for me and Bella in the later hours so we could tell them the news. I hope, for both our sakes, that this goes down well.

At 7am, my stomach was turning. Even though it's not possible. I was worried for both of us. Bella woke up and told me she felt the exact same way. We went downstairs and saw that the family was already waiting for us. Both of us took in a huge deep breath and then went to face the music. "I'll talk Bella." I whispered to her before we opened the door. That relieved some of her tension.

We took centre stage and then went straight to it. "I'm sure you all know why you're here right?" I asked them. They nodded and gestured for me to continue. "Bella and I, have feelings for each other. I know that she works here, but none the less, this does not bother me. I feel the same way about her as you, Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper with Alice, and Carlisle with Esme all of you know how it feels when you're like this. I just hope you can accept it." I finished.

All of them had a surprised expression on their face. Esme stood up and immediately hugged me then Bella. "I'm glad you've found someone son, you and her look perfect together. My congratulations to you both" Esme whispered to me before she went to hug Bella. Alice and Jasper did the same as did Emmett and to our surprise Rosalie. "If Bella is with you Edward then she no longer works here. She lives with us now. Grab your things from the quarters and put them in Edwards room as I presume that is where you will be staying." Esme told us. We nodded and then went to get the things. I'm glad this was all over and that it went down well with the family. So was Bella, she was overwhelmed by all of this.

After we had sorted all of Bella's things we sat down in my room and talked about us two. "Edward, I can't believe this is all happening to me. You're giving me a second chance in a relationship. Does this mean that we are now a couple? As in boyfriend and girlfriend." She asked. I looked into her deep chocolate eyes and then smiled. "Bella, you have no idea how much this means to me. To have someone who is… _yours_ makes my cold self feel warm inside. And we are most definitely a couple Bella. I've wanted this from the moment I met you." I told her as I caressed her cheek. She relaxed into the palm of my hand and then closed her eyes. "I want nothing more in my life than to be with you Edward, forever." She told me. I smiled and leaned into her so her forehead was touching mine. She opened her eyes and looked deep into mine. I knew what I wanted now, Bella Swan for eternity. I closed mine and then leaned into her so my stone lips met hers for the first time. She reciprocated as one of her arms locked around my neck whilst the other tangled in my tousled hair, pulling me closer to her.

I pulled away and looked at her. One small tear trickled down her face as she smiled. I wiped it away and then focused my gaze on her again. "Bella…" I said to her. "Yes, Edward?" She replied. This was it, my time to tell her. "I love you…" I trailed off. She gasped and then burst into waterfalls of tears. She was trying to catch her breath as she wanted to say something. "You don't know how long it's been since someone told me that. Only this time, I can believe them and trust them with my life…" She said as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, careful not to crush her and then lay down. I stroked her head as she started to drift away. "I love you Edward…" She whispered. "Sleep my angel… I love you" I replied. She slightly nodded her head and then fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think of it please! Like I said before it means a lot to me. Thank you so much!**

**Story you're gonna have to read (if you aren't already) is Vickitori303's Waiting For Dr. Right! Rated M, so be warned, but it is amazing! Thanks for reading again! Chapter 6 should be up ASAP! :P **


	6. Chapter 6: 1st Date

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages. School and everything has been piling the work on me! I didn't want to leave this story unfinished as I enjoy writing it sooo much. Please leave comments! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6- 1****st**** Date**

The workers had two weeks off as it was Easter. All of the girls took to Bella really well as did the boys. Emmett and Jasper loved being teasers, but Bella put it past her and ignored them. Jake had moved in obviously too. Rosalie loved him to pieces and looked after him whenever Bella was out. All of us felt like one family together, complete for almost 100 years.

I had hunted so my thirst was well under control and then returned home to my angel. I wanted to ask her something, but didn't know how. I was definitely not going to ask Emmett or Jasper for that matter as they'd just laugh. I'd go in on this one alone and not a clue what I was doing!

Bella, Rosalie and Alice were playing with Jake in the living room. They had bought him so many toys to play with it made the huge living area looked cramped. I pushed the door slightly open so I could sneak my head in to see the girls playing as usual. Jake was in the middle of the floor with a ball. He was throwing it up in the air and trying to catch it. It was funny to watch. "Make sure he doesn't break any of Esme's things." I joked as I walked in. "can I borrow Bella a minute please?" I asked. The nerve endings in me were alight and sparking up as if I was attached to an electric chair.

She walked out with a beaming smile on her face and turned round to stand in front of me. I took a deep breath and looked at her. She smiled and lifted her eyebrows whilst doing so. "Bella, would you like to go… out, tonight. With me?" I asked her. Her little face lit up and she nodded. "As in a date? Yes of course I would like to" She squeaked. She had obviously been hanging around Alice too much she was doing that now.

To my surprise. Ironically, Alice walked out and then dragged Bella upstairs. "She'll be ready in time Edward!" She called down. Rosalie walked out with Jake in her arms he was smiling and kissing her. He looked tired. "Aww… Is Jakey tired?" She cooed. He nodded drowsily. And smiled innocently. "You go to sleep then baby." She told him. He rested his arms on her shoulders and then closed his chocolate eyes. He was peacefully asleep instantly. He was so much like Bella. Rosalie smiled and then walked up the stairs and into my room to place him on the bed. I went to go and see what was going on up there, but was stopped by my sisters. "You are not allowed to see your date until the time comes around. Bella will be ready by half past six and so will you. So get gone mister" Alice told me, shoving me away. I raised my hands in the air in defeat and then went to walk down the stairs. It only just then occurred to me that I need something to wear. I turned round holding my hand up as if to gesture something until I was greeted by a ball of clothes coming at me. Rosalie stood by the door with a snivelling look on her face. "There Edward. Go for God's sake and get ready!" She shouted before she slammed the door hard. I went to Carlisle and Esme's room as they were out and got changed there. I couldn't really do much with my hair so I ran my fingers through it and then left it. I looked decent enough so I went to the living room to watch some TV until my date was ready.

It was now 18:20 so Bella would be ready in 10 minutes. I couldn't wait to see her all dressed up. Alice and Rosalie appointed themselves into helping Bella become an actual Cullen. I wonder what they had dressed her in. Either way she would look stunning. I heard my door open from upstairs. _Come out to the hall way Edward-_ I heard Rosalie think. I got my jacket and put it on and then followed my sister's instructions. As I walked down to the staircases I leant upon the banister rail waiting for my Bella.

Alice came down first and then I saw her. Bella. She had her hair curled and wrapped up in a bun with spray glitter in it too. She had some ringlet curls dangling down at the back which made it look like a ponytail with loose curls . Her heart shaped face was subtly washed over with some of my sister's CoverGirl make up. The dress she had on was amazing. It was midnight blue and a bit shorter than knee length. It was tousled and frilly, but not in a cheap sense. She also had dark thin tights on and ocean blue Manolo Blahnik stilettos. She looked absolutely amazing! I was astounded. "Bella, you look beautiful.." I said to her. She smiled and then blushed. I reached out for her hands and then helped her down the last set of stairs. "Thank you Edward. You're looking very smart yourself" She answered. I smiled and then lead her to the garage. It was obvious Bella didn't usually wear heels. "I'm gonna have to hold on to you otherwise we're paying a visit to the E.R" Bella joked as she almost fell. I held out my arm for her and then lead her past my Volvo. She looked confused. "What about your Volvo?" She asked. I turned my head and gave her a crooked smile. "Bella, that's only for daily use. This is my "going out" car" I told her gesturing for her to look at the car. My jet black Aston Martin Vanquish. As soon as I heard they weren't making these anymore I had to have one, but Alice beat me to the punch by getting me one for my birthday." I told her. She looked gobsmacked. I opened her door for her and then went to the other side. I revved the highly horse-powered engine and then set off.

I was taking Bella to a Japanese restaurant tonight. I hoped she liked Japanese. "Bella you do like Japanese don't you?" I asked as I pulled up to the traffic lights. She turned and nodded her head. I sighed in relief. "Good. Have you heard of the restaurant Feng Sushi? That's where we're going." I informed her. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when I told her. "Edward, that's like the dearest restaurant in Port Angeles!" She said to me. I nodded and then continue our journey until we were finally at our destination.

I slowly walked around to help Bella out of the car and lead her to the insides of the restaurant. She looked awestruck at the place. It was ivory coloured walls and then a shiny polished wooden floor. The tables were long yet low to floor in traditional Japanese gesture. The small knee pillows were a white/cream colour and square. The place was lovely in itself and we hadn't even started to eat yet. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and walked over to the greeter. He smiled and then bowed. "Konichiwa, how may I help you? Do you have a reservation?" He asked with a high twang accent. I nodded and told him it was under the name "Cullen". He showed us the way and then led us to our table. It was in the corner so it was very private.

I sat down opposite so I could get full view of my beautiful Bella. She looked lovely close up; I defiantly owe Alice and Rosalie one. She picked up the chopsticks and then tore them apart from one another. I did the same and then went to pick up the menu. I handed one to her and then smiled. "Pick whatever you want Bella. No matter how much it is, it's fine" I told her. Her face lit up and then was deep in thought at the menu. I didn't obviously eat anything, so me and my family came up with a trick for whenever we went out. In my suit was a small bag, so we could put the food on there. Once we got home we put the bag in the bin. It was Esme's idea.

"What are you getting Bella? What would you like to drink?" I asked her. She then turned her attention to me. "Can I just have some coke please… I don't feel like a "drink drink" to be honest." I nodded and called the waiter over. I ordered the food and drinks and then turned my attention back to Bella. She was looking around at the place and kept on sniffing up from the smells of the food. "Edward, thank you for this. It's lovely." She told me. I laughed and shook my head slightly. I grasped one of her hands which were on the table and then rubbed it gently with my thumb. "Bella, we'll have to do this more often you know. It's nice to get away from "some" of my families thoughts. Ugh, especially Emmett's….. and Rosalie's for that matter." I told her, recalling some of the vulgar things they thought whilst around us. "Why? What do they think that's so vulgar?" Bella asked, taking her coke from the waiter. "Erm… how can I put it lightly? What do couples do who are in mad love and who have all the time in the world at night time when they're in bed?" I asked her. She looked confused. "OK, how was your son "made" Bella?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "Oh right. I suppose I should have caught on sooner. Now I know what Alice was talking about. She was saying banging and making stupid noises when I was getting ready…. God, I'm so embarrassed that you had to put it like that to me" Bella said to me, her blush staying put. "Bella, you and James obviously loved each other. Jake is physical proof of that. He is a lovely boy, and you should always be proud of him no matter what." I spoke, grabbing her hand fully. "I just wish he was proof of our love, Edward. To think he belongs to…. James, is horrible. I look back on those times and regret every minute of them. He walked around with me as if I was some sort of prize, especially when I was pregnant. That's when he turned on me…" Bella said. I shook my head as she told me her past. I told her nothing would ever happen as long as she was with me.

The meal arrived and we started to tuck in- or rather Bella did. She saw me put the food in the bag, but told me to leave it. "They're only small portions, I'll eat some." She said. She finished hers within seconds and did the same with my wasabi. We had a fifteen minute break after the waiter took our starters away and then our main meal came. Both of us ordered beef and chicken Teppanyaki. Bella ate only her own as it was a huge portion. I did the old family trick and then hoped I wouldn't be found out.

Once we were finished I asked Bella if she wanted a dessert. "Any desserts Bella?" I asked. She shook her head and then told me to just ask for the bill. I did so and paid with my Visa Delta card. "How many of them do you actually have?" She questioned me. "Too many Bella. Honestly" I answered. We walked out of the restaurant together and went back home. Bella looked tired so when we got home I carried her up to my room. I lay her on the bed and then lay at her side. "Edward…. Where's Jake?"She asked, drowsily. I stroked her head and then turned her over so she could look at me. "With Rosalie in her room. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle have gone on a week's hunting trip." I told her. She smiled and then sighed. "Sleep Bella. I'll be here all night…" I told her before I kissed her forehead. She smiled and then drifted off to sleep in my arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be posted today as will others! R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Meadow

**Just as I promised. Here's chapter 7 :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Meadow**

I knew of a special place that lay in the forest at the back of the mansion. I came across it when I was hunting once on my own. If I recall correctly then it was a meadow. A huge clearing in the middle of the forest, full of flowers. I wonder if Bella would like it there?

Bella and Jake were asleep as it was 3am. I was in the living room with the rest of my family, apart from Rosalie and Emmett, they were somewhat occupied in their room. The worst thing was that we could hear them from the living room. Sometimes we all wished we had Bella and Jake's hearing. Esme flicked on a movie, Knowing it was called. An actual movie we'd all never seen.

After it was finished it was five to five. The film was really good, definitely watchable again and again. I went back to my room to find Bella rocking a crying Jake on her lap. He kept on crying, so I went over to see what the matter was with him. "Shush, Jake it was just a dream…… it's alright baby.." Bella cooed. She kissed his forehead and then looked at me. I joined her and sat in front of her so I could see her. She smiled and then looked back at Jake. "He had a nightmare. About James, he gets them from time to time. It's always the same one too. He's plucked from his bed, taken to an open place and then violated by James. But just before anything happens in the dream he wakes up in tears." Bella explained to me. He was still in tears. Bella was doing everything possible to calm him down. "Would you like me to try and calm him Bella? I've got an idea" I told her. She smiled and nodded. I got up and went to my CD player. I found the disc I was looking for and selected track number 4. I put the volume on 10 so it was nice and calm in the background of the almost quiet atmosphere. It started to play, Jake looked at me and then his mum and sighed. I went back over to them and took my place where I was sat before. Jake reached out for me so I put him in my lap and shushed him as Bella did before. She smiled and looked happy. "Moonlight Sonata…. I've always liked this one" Bella said to me. I bowed my head and told her it was my favourite by Beethoven. I hummed the melody to Jake lightly as I heard his heart slow down and go into sleep mode as he drifted away into a deep slumber. Bella sighed and smiled at me. "How did you know what to do Edward?" Bella asked me as she crawled up to me so she was closer. I shrugged my shoulders and then laughed slightly. "I think someone's taken to their fatherly instincts" Bella said as she took Jake off me and lay him down again. I lifted my eyebrows and then smiled. It was nice to hear something like that. "Get some sleep Bella. It's late and I have plans for us tomorrow." I told her as I lay her down at Jake's side. She curled up to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek and then went to sleep to the sound of the Moonlight's Sonata.

At 9am Bella woke up. She still looked tired though. "Morning my love, did you sleep OK?" I asked. "Like a baby. What's the plan for today then?" She answered and asked me, open minded. "I found a place for us to go and to be together, just you and me." I told her. She got up and then went to have a shower. I'd prepared everything for her before so we could get going. I still needed to ask Rosalie if she'd mind Jake for Bella and I whilst we were out.

I walked down the first flight of stairs and then went to Rose and Emmett's room. I opened the door carefully and saw the two of them together in bed. "You two need to get a hobby. Ugh, God. Rose, will you mind Jake for me whilst Bella and I are out?" I asked. She tore herself away from Emmett's kiss and then nodded. "Now go and let me enjoy my husband" She said as she motioned with her arm to go out of the room. I did happily. They were always at it them two. The others were bad, but they didn't hold a candle to Rosalie and Emmett. I ran back upstairs and saw Jake awaken. He yawned and stretched at the same time. "Morning Edward" He said as he saw me. I smiled and went over to see him. He jumped off the bed and went to the draw with all of his things in. he pulled out what he wanted to wear and put them on the bed. I looked and laughed. His converse were out, his green pull over and his red tracksuit pants. "Do you want to wear your jeans instead Jake? You'd look better in them and I'm sure Rosalie will give you more cuddles if you do."I said walking to the draw. He joined me and pulled out his jeans, putting back his tracksuit pants. I helped him into them and then saw Bella come back. She had on some jeans, her trainers and an Abercrombie and Fitch top. She looked really nice. I had already thrown on my clothes before the two woke up.

Jake and I went downstairs first and then went to find Rosalie. He looked around and then found her waiting in the living room. He rushed to her and then hugged her from behind. She picked him up and then placed him on her hip. She gave him a quick peck and then nuzzled his nose. "You look smart mister…." She said as she walked over to the chair so they could sit down. I left the two of them and then waited for Bella. She didn't take long. We went to the back doors which led to the forest. She looked confused. She followed onwards, holding my hand whilst doing so. "Jump on my back Bella." I told her. She obliged and then I shot off with my inhuman speed to the place I wanted her to see. I really hoped she'd like it.

It didn't take long for me to get us both there. About five minutes altogether. Once we arrived I set a breathless Bella back on her feet and then took her hand. I walked with her slowly to the middle of the clearing and then let her take it all in. I'd noticed that the flowers had bloomed a lot more than the last time I'd seen them. Bluebells dominated the floor, baby's breath climbed the surrounding trees and to my surprise some stargazer lilies were opening on the edges of the meadow. Bella looked around as a huge smiled grown on her face. "Edward, this is… wow. Unbelievable. Thank you" She said to me amazed. I hugged her and kissed the side of her head. She walked to the middle of the clearing and spun around slowly so she could get a 360° view. I went to her and stopped her. I knelt down and so did she. I smiled and brushed the side of her face, brushing the piece of hair out of her way. "So you like it here Bella?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She lay herself back on the ground and sighed. I lay down at her side and looked at her. I noticed that a small stream of sunlight was about to stream through the forest. It crossed my path and then hit the left side of my face, revealing to Bella my true self. "Edward….. it's like diamonds. It's beautiful." She whispered to me. I smiled as she brushed the tip of her index finger across my cheek bone.

We lay in the meadow for an unknown amount of time. Bella told me that she had a lovely time and wants to go there again. I told her that it would be an honour for us to go there again.

Rosalie and Jake were watching a movie together. It looked like a Pixar movie. Bella walked past me and then went over to them both. Rosalie had actually started to accept Bella as a sister, I suppose through Jake. "What you watching Jakey?" Bella asked as she stroked his head and then kissed it. "Me and Rosie watching Bolt…. He cool." He said as he smiled. Rosalie stood up and then placed him in a hip grip. She kissed him lightly and then smiled at him. I walked over to them all and joined them by sitting down and watching Bolt and other kid's films for Jake for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Bonding

**Chapter 8 for you all!! :) :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Bonding**

Bella and I had been going to the meadow a lot more often now. She had been talking about me and Jake bonding a bit more. Things like sports, movies, outings etc. One thing Bella didn't know was that I wanted to take Jake on some trips out, except I wondered if they would be too far away… Only one way to find out… "Bella, I was wondering if it would be OK if I took Jake to Ocean Shores. It's a bit further south from here, but I figured that if you want me to bond with him that outings would be part of it. If the place is too far away then say so. I don't mind." I told her as I walked towards her in the kitchen. She was having one of her girly talks with Alice and Rosalie. Esme and Carlisle were out in Port Angeles, shopping I presume. They all looked at me and then Alice's and Rosalie's attention turned to Bella; awaiting Bella's decision. "That sounds lovely Edward, I'm sure Jake would love that. Take him whenever you want, I'll be here with the girls." She told me. I smiled and then went to get Jake. He was on the Xbox 360 with Emmett playing FIFA 10. They had just bought it, and Bella banned them from letting him go on things like Grand Theft Auto and Call of Duty. I don't blame her.

I walked over to Jake and then crouched down to the floor as he was sat there with the controller in his hand. "Wanna go out Jake? Heard you wanted to from Mummy" I told him. He paused the game just as Emmett was about to save a goal and he nodded. "Can I go and get my coat and then we go?" He asked I picked him up and took him to my room and fetched his coat. His small Location coat was the closest to me so I picked that up and wrapped him up as it was getting colder in Forks.

We said goodbye to Bella and then went to the front. He looked around for cars and then to me. "Where the cars Edward?" He asked me. I picked him up and then placed him on my back. "Jake, hold on tight and don't let go of me." I told him. He nodded and then we shot off at light speed. Jake also knew about living with vampires. He loved it, to all our surprise.

We arrived at Ocean Shores 15 minutes after we arrived. Jake loved the speed. He clung to me like I was holding him down to the earth. He jumped off and looked around at the new surroundings. "Wow, we get here fast! Edward, I wanna be fast as you!" He joked. I picked him up and then walked over to the surf of the ocean. Luckily, my coat was huge, even for me. So I took some swimming trunks for both of us.

We got changed in the small cubicles and then went to the sea. It was sunnier and hotter down here so we took advantage of that. It was obvious Jake was a water baby. He splashed and jumped over the waves hitting the surf. He could have played there for ages. When we were done with the sea we took a walk down the streets and looked at all the different islands in the bay. Sand Island, Protection Island, Neds Rock and then a small part of Moon Island. I took Jake for an ice cream at a small shop. He asked for a mint choc chip cone. It was funny when he was eating it; it was all over his face! "How old Edward?" He asked me. I smiled and told him I was a lot older than him and Bella. "I wanna know!!" He pouted. How could I possibly say no to that. "I look 17, but I'm 109." I told him. He looked shocked and laughed, almost dropping his cone. "You old man!! But, I like you!" He said as he finished his ice cream. I laughed and led him out of the store. He looked happy and smiley, even more so than usual.

When it was getting late I took him back to Forks. He seemed happy to be home, except Bella and Carlisle were no-where to be seen. We both looked around and seen the rest of the family in the living room. They were all sat down and looked as if they were waiting. "Bella and Carlisle are in his office. Bella fell down a few stairs and broke her wrist by the look of it. Carlisle's examining it now" Esme told me. I left Jake with Rosalie and Alice. I walked in to find Bella sat down with her wrist in plaster. She smiled when she saw me. I walked over to her and knelt down so I could see her. She looked like she was trying to hide the pain from me, but I knew it was there. "Are you alright my love?"I asked as I kissed her softly. She sighed in pain and nodded, forcing a smile on her face. "I've just taken some painkillers now, they should kick in soon enough. Did you and Jake have a nice time together?" She asked. I nodded and told her about our little adventure. "OK Bella. All done with the plaster. You take it easy; don't want any other injuries" Carlisle chuckled. I took hold of her good hand and led her out. She seemed tired so I took her up to our room and let her sleep…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!!! R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sports

**Chapter 9, hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9- Sports**

Jake and I had really gotten close like Bella wanted us to. He never left me alone! I had bought him a few surprises today and I wanted to give them him, except he was out with his Mum and her new girlfriends shopping. Alice had really placed her influences on Bella, as did Rosalie.

I had to wait an hour and ½ for them to come back. When they did they all hauled in about three bags each from Bank, Selfridges, Henleys, Republic and many other high street designers. Jake even came in with two bags of his own. I rushed to their assistance and took their bags off them. I kissed Bella lightly on the lips and then kissed Jake's forehead. He smiled and then giggled lightly.

"I see you had a good shop then? Both of you." I said as I took Jake into my arms. He smiled and so did Bella. I saw Alice from the corner of my eye stop where she was dead. She was having a vision; a smile grew on her face too, a wide smile at that. "Get your kits on guys. Vampire Baseball season has begun!" She cheeped. I smiled as did Rosalie, but Bella and Jake looked confused. "Bella can wear some of my kit if she likes. " Rosalie offered. Bella turned to her and shrugged her shoulders.

"What time pixie?" Jasper called from upstairs. Alice ran to her husband and told him at half past five the storm would arrive. Bella wore a 1920's baseball kit that was white and deep blue. It was the same as the other girls, just a different colour. "I wan pway!" Jake shouted. Alice took him in her arms and then nodded. Within two minutes they came back, Jake was wearing a green sports top and some tracksuit pants with a baseball cap that said Lively League. Once he was ready we all met up in the entrance of the house and then set off to the set up clearing.

It didn't take us long to get there. Only ten minutes by Emmett's Jeep. When we got out I helped Bella as she had Jake on her lap. "And since do when vampires like baseball?" She asked. I reached out for her son, and answered. "We have to have some kind of sport and the times we're from, well, baseball was the big thing. Everyone except for Carlisle." I told her. She got out and took my hand so we could walk together to the field.

Once we were all together, we huddled up and then decided how we were choosing teams. In the end we chose two captains- Alice and to all our surprise Jake. "Me first," he shouted, raising his arm. We all laughed and then waited for him to choose. "I wan Aunty Rosie," he said pointing to Rosalie. She smiled, ran over to him and then picked him up. "I'll have Bella," Alice said. Jake struck a look at Alice, giving him daggers.

Once the teams were chosen, it ended up like this. Me, Alice, Bella and Emmett against Jake, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper. Carlisle always sat out and umpired the game so it was in control. The game began, we were fielding first. I was in centre field (what with being the fastest), Bella was on third base, Alice was pitcher and then Emmett was shortstop. We were all happy with these positions.

We played for a few hours with a few intervals. In the end, Jake's team won. We all had a good time and that's all that mattered. Jake was getting tired as everyone could see. I went to him and then picked him up. I let him rest his head on my shoulder and then smiled as he curled up. Bella was stroking her son's head soothingly. "What did you call Rosalie before Jakey?" She cooed. He smiled and answered. "She my Aunty Rosie, that Aunty Alice and Edward my Daddy."He trailed off. At that instant Alice grabbed hold of Jake and took him to the car. Me and Bella stayed put. Tears were welling up in her chocolate depths. I stroked her cheek, making her smile and wiped the tears away. "Bella what's the matter?" I asked her. She looked up to me and threw herself at me in an embrace. "I wouldn't have anyone but YOU for Jake. I mean it. He sees you as his father, that's huge in itself. I'm glad he took to you so quickly. No-one but you deserves a son like him. He's yours Edward" She whispered as she pulled away. I smiled and knew if I could have cried I would have. "He's the son I'll never have Bella. All thanks to you.." I said hugging her again. She sobbed again, took my hand and then lead me to the car so we could return to the house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... I think i'll upload one more today and then call it a day, until I get some more reviews!! SOOOO............ R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10: Recall

**Here you have it! Hope you like it... R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10- Recall.**

Alice took care of Jake whilst me and Bella talked some more in my room. We were both sat on the bed, crossed legged facing each other. "I'm so happy Edward. You're a father to my son. The best one I could have asked for and he has other great relatives here too." Bella said to me. I smiled and bowed my head.

"You don't know how much you and Jake mean to me Bella. I thought I was the odd one out of my family and was going to be like that forever. YOU made that now impossible for me. I've found the most perfect girl, but I don't deserve her one bit." I said to her, meaning it from the bottom of my lifeless heart. I could see she was blushing and welling up with tears. One fell and landed on the edge of her lip. I leant in to kiss it away. I did so and then looked into her chocolate depths. "Edward I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." Bella said, trying to smile. I did and kissed her again. "It's twilight…" I said as I looked out of my glass wall. Bella followed my gaze and nodded. "The sky's beautiful, full with all these colours" Bella said, slightly. I scrunched up my face and scoffed. "Bella nothing in this entire universe could compare to you. I mean it." I said as I brought her to my lap. She curled up to my chest and looked out the window. "I'm in love with a vampire…" She trailed off, tilting her head so she could see me. I smiled. "That you are my angel," I said as I laid Bella back taking myself at her side. She sighed and then rolled over so her back was against my chest. I put my arm around her waist and got rid of the few strands of hair that were in her face. "Do you want me to get Jake, Bella? Or I can ask my sisters to watch him for the night," I asked. "Could Rose and Alice watch him, I sorta like the privacy here," Bella asked. I nodded and told Alice with my mind what Bella said. _OK Edward, I'll watch Jake and so will Rose. You and Bella have a nice night together- I heard Alice think. _I was relieved tonight it would be just me and Bella, here in this room.

Bella rolled over and looked at me. She sighed and then smiled. "I've just realised, it's 4th August, we got together 4 months ago today…" Bella said. I smiled and cupped her cheek. I kissed her lightly, but Bella had other ideas. Her arm draped around my neck pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I obliged and pulled her so she lay on top of me.

Although this kiss was amazing I could feel my control going. The monster which lay now awake in me started to come through. I pulled away and pushed Bella off me. She looked confused. "Edward, is something wrong?" She asked me. I looked at her, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry Bella. God, I'm so sorry. I almost lost it then. I'll work on it, I promise." By this time Bella was already lay across my chest and shushing me, soothingly. She rubbed her tiny hand across my cheek bone as if to calm me down. "Edward, you're fine, I'm fine, _we're_ fine. I'm sorry that I pushed you so hard. I should have known." She said soothing me. I smiled and then pulled her back to where we left off. She looked surprised at first but then she went with the moment. When she pulled away she had a beaming smile on her face.

She lay down on my chest with her head resting on my shoulder and her arms around my neck. Mine were holding her against me and rubbing her back, up and down repeatedly. "Are you sure you're alright like this Edward?" Bella asked me, lifting her head up. I turned mine so that I could see her on the side she was on. "I'm positive Bella. We'll have to take things slowly. I want you so much but, I'm so afraid I'll hurt you in the process though." I told her, stroking her face. She smiled and blushed. "Edward, we can wait until you're ready. I would rather take things slowly, unlike my previous relationship. You know to tell you the honest truth, Jake, was a mistake. I was on the pill when I was with James, I always took it, but like they say it sometimes doesn't take effect. I remember a horrible pain in my stomach. I went to the hospital and then it was all revealed. I was shocked, but I wanted him. Then my life went on from there." Bella told me. I put my hand on her neck and pulled her down so she rested in the crook of my neck. "I'm so sorry Bella. Honestly. I feel awful now" I whispered to her. "What for Edward, you've done nothing wrong" She replied. "I can't give you any more children Bella, my cells are dead. I would give anything to give you another" I told her. She lifted her head and then sighed. "When did I ever say that I wanted to have anymore? Jake, is… an amazing boy and I couldn't be more proud than I already am. I have him, that's good enough for me," She finished. I sighed and rolled us over so we were on our sides.

It was getting late and Bella was getting tired after all our talking. We stayed up until half pat two in the morning. Every now and again we'd hear a banging on the walls. I knew what it was instantly, Bella however, worried. "Bella, calm down. It's Rosalie and Emmett… You get used to it when you don't sleep" I explained. "What are they doing?" She asked. I cocked my left eyebrow up and pouted my lip in a cocky way. She grasped it quick and then burst into a wave of laughter. After the amusing was done, Bella curled up and then fell into a deep sleep with me spooned up to her…

In the morning Rosalie and Emmett decided they were taking Jake out to the park. They really loved him like their own, as did all of the other Cullen's. Bella and I were going out to the harbour in Port Angeles tonight for a meal at The Aquarium Seafood Bay Restaurant. Bella had never had seafood she told me and what a better way to have it around your "relationship anniversary"? We were both looking forward to the night out. Alice had bought Bella a dress; I knew where it was from, but not what it looked like. I could always rely on my sister though.

Rosalie and Emmett took Jake out at half past twelve. That left me, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme. We were all gathered in the living room watching TV; it was obvious though some were getting bored. "Let's play a game." Alice said, standing up. Everyone looked at her and smiled. "OK, how about scene it?" Esme asked. We all nodded and waited for Esme to arrive back with the game. Once she did we picked teams and then started the DVD up. It was boys vs. girls. Me, Carlisle and Jasper against Bella, Esme and Alice. All of us had our game faces on. Ladies first. "Which actress played Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter series? Emma Watson, Anna Paquin, Penelope Cruz or Jennifer Love Hewitt." Esme read out, in unison they all said their chosen answer. "Emma Watson." They all said. Alice, who was in charge of the remote, chose their option and then waited for the verdict. They were correct and then passed us the remote.

We played 2 games of Scene it? Both times the girls beat us. It was fun though. "I knew we were going to win, that's why I said it… duh!" Alice said, clearing the game away with Bella. Once they were done, Rose, Emmett and Jake came back. Emmett had Jake on his shoulders and holding Rosalie's left hand. Jake smiled and clapped when he saw Bella. Emmett took him off his shoulders and then gave him to Bella. She held him and kissed the side of his head, obviously happy her son was home. "I missed you loads…" Bella whispered to him. He kissed her lips and then smiled shyly. "I missed you too Mummy" He said as he looked to her. She put him down and toddled off to the living room and plonked himself on the couch. He flicked The Doodlebops on and watched it. Everyone obliged to watch it as it made Jake happy.

"Come on Bella, me and Alice need to get you ready for you dinner with Edward," Rosalie said, holding out her hand so she could get up. Bella took it and she pulled. They were off into the hall and up the stairs in a flash and then into Rosalie's room. I couldn't wait to see Bella all dressed up again.

The reservation was in an hour and ½ so I needed to get ready myself. I went to my room and lifted out the newly bought Hugo Boss suit I invested in. I showered first, washing my hair and then dried it. I gelled it slightly, but not too much. I put the suit on next and then tried to dig out the shoes I told Alice to buy for me. _Your Italian shoes are on the top shelf of your left wardrobe, I'm positive- Alice thought._ I looked where she told me to and found them laying there alone. I took them downstairs and waited for my beauty, Bella. I waited about half an hour and then saw her emerge from the top of the stairs alone. My eyes almost popped out of my head and if my heart could still beat, it would have definitely have stopped for sure. I was speechless.

Bella's hair was down and its natural curls showing. The dress she had on was amazing. It was light blue and had a scale pattern on the top half. It was knee length and puffy at the bottom. It had a small deeper blue bow on the right side and a few of the scale pieces dotted on the puffy half. She looked amazing; she outdid every vampire woman in this house for sure.

I took her hand and lead her to the Vanquish for the second time. We were stopped by Jake who came running to us in his tiger PJ's. "I wanna say night night to Mummy and Daddy before they go!" He shouted, running at us both. I picked him up and kissed him, saying good night to him. Bella did the same and then in Esme's arms he waved us off.

I took off at God knows what speed and got us to the restaurant just in time. We sat down and got talking. Mainly about the two of us. "Bella, you know like I said I had limits to our relationship, well… I think that if we go slowly, I will be able to control myself better rather than just taking the plunge in one night." I told her "Edward I want to wait until we take our relationship to a physical level anyway," She said to me, sipping her wine. I sighed and smiled. "Thank you Bella, not many people would do that. You don't know how much that means to me Bella," I said to her, cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Will I need to be on the pill like I was last time?" She asked me. I considered it and couldn't think of an answer. "I've never heard of a vampire conceiving, I think it would be better us two talking to Carlisle," I told her. Her face looked worried after I did that. "Erm… Edward, wouldn't that be, erm, embarrassing? Asking your father about sex?" She asked me. I definitely agreed with her in that respect, except he knew everything medical and the topic we were on was under that category. "Bella, I just want you to be safe." I told her. She nodded and then looked around. Her prawn cocktail arrived and she tucked in. She waffled it down in a few minutes and then told me how delicious it was.

Bella ordered a seafood platter for her main. That arrived twenty minutes after her starter. That was gone soon enough and so was her dessert- chocolate fondue with fruit. I paid and then lead Bella to the harbour. She looked out and then smiled. "The moon looks beautiful on the water… Thank you for tonight Edward. It was perfect" She said, hugging me tightly to her. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Her long locks smelt of fragrant strawberries, only enhancing her to-die-for scent. "Anything for you my darling, anything you want is yours" I whispered to her.

We stood looking at the moon for a while and then slowly walked back hand in hand to the car. I helped her in and then drove slowly home, on Bella's request. "I want to thank you Bella for being with me these last few months. They truly have been the best four months of my life." I spoke. A tear trickled down her face and she smiled. "I would never be with anyone in my entire life Edward now I have you." She replied. I squeezed her hand and then got us both home. We went into my room, changed into our PJ's and then curled up on my bed. Bella's head lay on my stomach when she fell asleep. I stroked her head soothingly whilst she dreamt and watched the night turn from darkness to dawn.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R!!**


End file.
